El Arte es OneShot
by Lucy Dei
Summary: ¿Que es el Arte?... algo Eterno o Efímero. Talvez Deidara y Sasori difieran en conceptos, pero... aquí haran lo que sabem hacer mejor. Crear Arte. Sasori busca con insistencia la mirada del rubio. ohh... Itachi,Hidan, Tobi y Sasori pelean por Deidara...


**El Arte es…**

**[SasoDei]**

Lo veía desde atrás. Visualizando y memorizando cada fracción de su cuerpo, cada detalle, cada rubio cabello que se movía al compás del viento; era como si el propio viento bailara con los dorados cabellos de Deidara.

-Dana, ¿Por qué vas hasta atrás?- Preguntó curioso Deidara, al notar el extraño comportamiento de Sasori desde hacía ya varias semanas-

-¿Qué?, ah no nada, solo pensaba cosas sin sentido- contesto con su típico acento frío y suave-

Al maestro de las explosiones esto no pareció convencerlo, pero prefirió no seguir preguntándole al pelirrojo; ya que su maestro estaba un poco más 'intolerante' esos días. Por otro lado, Sasori seguía en su tarea de observar y catalogar atento las facciones del rubio de ojos azules.

Se sentía extraño. Últimamente lo único que hacía era buscar con insistencia la mirada de su rubio compañero, era como si buscara en su mirar un signo de algún sentimiento escondido en esos océanos azules.

Él no era el único de la organización que decía que Deidara poseía facciones un tanto femeninas. Hasta el propio Hidan le había comentado que era más 'hermoso' que una mujer. Había notado que ya varios de la organización curiosamente buscaban con insistencia estar cerca del rubio, y debía admitir que eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

No le gustaba la idea de que tuviera que competir contra Itachi, Hidan o Tobi; aunque el pensaba que este ultimo no valía tanto la pena de tener que preocuparse; ya que veía que a Deidara no le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Lo saca de quicio, y no solo a él.

A veces se ponía a pensar que tanto comportamiento estupido de Tobi daba miedo, le venia escalofríos cada vez que Tobi pasaba cerca de él y no sabía porque.

Llevaban ya toda la tarde caminando de regreso a la base; ya que habían concluido una 'pequeña' misión en Suna.

Al anochecer llegaron, a Sasori esto no le agradaba; ya que significaba solo una cosa… aquellos tres bombardearían a Deidara con su presencia y quizá no lo dejarían en paz. No les había agradado el saber que Pein los había asignado a ellos dos a una misión a Suna, y se quejaron diciendo el porque harían mejor pareja con el rubio. Este último… extrañado de la situación prefirió ir con Sasori.

-¡Deidara Sempai, al fin llegaste! ¿Me extrañaste?- grito Tobi mientras se abalanzaba del cuello de Deidara, viendo de reojo al pelirrojo quien lo miraba con un poco de ¿Celos?-

-¡Tobi ya bájate me asfixias!- suplico el rubio tratando de quitarse de encima al moreno-

-¡Tobi, ya deja en paz a Deidara Chan!, ha de estar cansado, mejor… vayamos a dormir ¿Te acompaño, Dei?- Le pregunto Hidan con un poco de malicia en su mirada, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo dirigía a su recamara-

-¡Deja a mi Sempai, Hidan San, él comparte la habitación conmigo!- le reclamó al peligris mientras tomaba a Deidara del otro brazo-

-Que no se te olvide que también estoy en la misma habitación que ustedes, Tobi- Sasori ya no quiso quedarse callado, viendo como se peleaban por el ojiazul-

-Eso no será por mucho tiempo, Sasori san- le susurro de tal forma que solo Sasori pudiera oírlo-

Sasori desconcertado un poco por la reciente actitud del pelinegro se aparto un poco de aquellos dos que seguían en la tarea de ver quien dormiría con Deidara. Aquel tono de voz usado hace unos momentos por Tobi lo dejo helado, era como si un aura asesina lo hubiera tratado de atrapar. Le había dado escalofríos.

Deidara por otro lado, últimamente ya estaba empezando a hartarse de la actitud 'extraña' de tres de los miembros de Akatsuki, ¡hasta el propio Itachi!

-¡Ya basta!, ¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes últimamente, un?- contesto enojado Deidara, mientras se zafaba del agarre de Hidan y Tobi-

-¡No se moleste con Tobi, Sempai! Tobi lo único que quiere es estar con usted- Dijo Tobi mientras abrazaba al rubio-

_-Esto ya no lo soporto mas, mejor me voy antes de que __decidan hacer sus cursilerías con Deidara-_ Sasori sin nada más que decir se dirigió directo a la habitación que compartía con Deidara y Tobi-

-¡Dana! ¿A donde vas?-

-Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir- Sasori ni siquiera volteo a verlo, Deidara extrañado por esto, decidió seguirlo-

Dentro de la habitación Sasori se reprochaba a si mismo ese sentimiento estupido por aquel rubio, pero era fácil enamorarse de él, con aquellas características que poseía.

Era de madrugada. En aquella habitación uno de los tres ocupantes no dormía, solo miraba al techo pensando en como desaparecer este sentimiento que lo oprimía por dentro. Volteo a verlo… ahí… a su lado, durmiendo como el solo lo sabe hacer.

Observo detenidamente aquellos pequeños detalles de él que lo volvían loco. Su respiración pausada y profunda, el como esa respiración provocaba el suave movimiento de su pecho hacía arriba y abajo; era como si estuviera invitándolo a derramar sus labios sobre él.

¡Miren nada mas!, aquel rostro que parecía el de un ángel, esos labios… ¡Como anhelaba poder probarlos! Debía admitir que al principio se había asustado al admitir que se había enamorado de ese exasperante artista explosivo, había tratadote zafarse de los pensamientos un tanto pervertidos que a veces le venían a la mente… sobre el y Deidara, pero al final el marionetista terminó rindiéndose ante los encantos de su rubio compañero.

-_Parece ser que Deidara no puede dormir- _pensó el pelirrojo al ver que Deidara se movía impaciente sobre la cama- _Talvez tiene pesadillas-_

Sasori oyó varios murmullos de parte de Deidara, pareciera que hablaba dormido pero no se le entendía nada. Decidió acercarse mas a él, lentamente se paró de la cama y se hincó a un lado de la cama del rubio acercando un poco su rostro al de Deidara.

-_Da…Dana… no te vayas… ¿Por qué me evitas?, no ves que… te necesito, que quiero estar contigo, porque… te… te… am...- _

Deidara no pudo contener varias lágrimas que se le escaparon. Sasori se sorprendió por esto ultimo, aunque no haya podido completar la palabra, él pudo entender perfectamente que había querido decir.

-No te preocupes, aquí estoy… no iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí a tu lado siempre- Le susurró a Deidara, acariciando aquella cabellera rubia-

Al rubio esto pareció reconfortarle el sueño. Había sonreído de una manera tan tierna y tan sincera que había provocado sin querer el sonrojo de Sasori.

-_Deidara, lo siento pero… desde hace ya bastante tiempo que he querido hacer esto- _

Acercó su rostro lentamente al de Deidara. Con respiraciones pausadas, temiendo que fuese solo un sueño. Aquella piel que había deseado tocar por mucho tiempo… al fin, al fin lo estaba haciendo, era como si estuviese descansando sus labios en la piel de un durazno; sus labios eran tan suaves y tan calidos que sintió como si su alma saliera de su cuerpo y volviese a entrar. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Pero de lo que Sasori no se había dado cuenta, era que alguien más en esa habitación había estado observando todo, desde que el pelirrojo se había parado de su cama. Aquella persona usaba una mascara naranja, pero através del único agujero se podía notar perfectamente la furia que lo carcomía por dentro, tanta era esa furia… que se podía observar el sharingan mas rojo de lo normal.

Esa persona; Uchiha Madara, permanecía dándoles la espalda a ambos artistas, pero atento a cada movimiento del marionetista, era como si tuviese ojos en la espalda, con el sharingan en todo su poder… se dijo a si mismo…

_-Esta será la única ocasión que dejaré que lo toques, porque no habrá próxima ocasión… no habrá mas Akasuna no Sasori-_

Deidara entre sueños suspiraba. Y curiosamente soñaba lo que había estado pasando en realidad. Volvió a la realidad poco a poco, sintiendo los parpados un poco pesados pero con una sensación calida en sus labios… sentía la respiración de alguien sobre él, sentía como alguien oprimía sus labios sin soltarlos; como temiendo jamás volver a sentirlos.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrar a Sasori y a Tobi durmiendo placidamente en sus respectivas camas.

-_Que extraño_- Tocó sus labios- _Debió haber sido mi imaginación_- se dijo a si mismo mientras volteaba a ver a Sasori-

-¿Sempai?-

-Tobi, ¿Qué haces despierto?- Le preguntó-

-Tobi no puede dormir sabiendo que le pasa algo al Sempai- Le contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama del rubio-

-No tengo nada, solo… creí haber sentido algo-

-No se preocupe Sempai, talvez solo fue una pesadilla-Dijo mientras volteaba de reojo hacia la cama del pelirrojo-

Sasori simplemente se dio cuenta de que Tobi lo había visto. Debía andarse con cuidado, últimamente pensaba que Tobi no era tan tonto como parecía.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía tranquilo, pero esto significaba que no era nada bueno. Pein fue el único que se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de Madara.

Estando seguro de que nadie oyera su conversación, le preguntó…

-Madara Sama, ¿Sucede algo?-

-Si, he estado pensando. Manda a Sasori a una misión al bosque de la muerte-

-No le cuestionaré nada Madara Sama, tendrá sus razones, pero ¿A que va a mandar a Akasuna ahí?-

-Necesito que me traiga algo que necesito, _si vuelve a suceder lo de anoche, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo_, unas hierbas que necesito para un veneno que estoy preparando-

_-Esto me suena algo ilógico, pero… si le sigo preguntando acerca del asunto, talvez cave mi propia tumba aquí mismo, _de acuerdo Madara Sama ¿A quien mas mando con Sasori?-

-A nadie, solo mándalo a él_, así lo mantendré lejos de Deidara_-

-De acuerdo- se retira-

Hacía ya varias horas que Sasori había salido y Deidara estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-_Sasori no dana, ¿Dónde estas?-_

Tobi estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre el rubio, cuando la puerta de la base se abrió dejando ver a un chico pelirrojo un poco herido.

-Pein Sama, aquí esta lo que pidió-

-¡Sasori no dana! Que bueno que ya regresaste- dijo feliz el rubio al ver a su compañero sano y salvo-

Pein se limito a ver de reojo a Tobi, quien permanecía callado viendo atentamente al marionetista como si quisiese matarlo con la mirada.

_-Ah, ya entendí el problema aquí… todo es por Deidara-_ pensó el 'líder' de Akatsuki-

Más tarde. Dos de los miembros de Akatsuki permanecían sentados uno frente al otro, platicando serenamente.

-Ya me había empezado a preocupar por ti, dana-

-Solo tuve algunos contratiempos con algunos ambus que rondaban por ahí, nada del otro mundo- dijo tranquilamente-

-De todas maneras… eres mi compañero-se sonrojó- me agrada estar contigo Sasori no dana- sonrió- no me gustaría saber que te pasó algo-

- Ya te dije, siempre estaré aquí contigo- Aquí Sasori se había delatado-

-_¿Qué?- _ Deidara se sorprendió, recordó esas palabras en su sueño- Dana, tu…-

-Si Deidara, lo de anoche fue real-

Sasori se acero lentamente a Deidara, quien permanecía completamente rojo al recordar aquel beso que ya no parecía haber sido tan solo un simple sueño.

Y como sucedió. Sus labios volvieron a tocarse, parecía como un baile de lenguas, se enlazaron hasta formar una sola llama hasta que ambos sintieron explotar sus almas por dentro.

Tobi, permanecía fuera de la habitación recargado detrás de la puerta, escuchando aquellos gemidos por parte de aquel rubio, aquellos gemidos que eran provocados por aquel marionetista que ya había comenzado a odiar.

-_Lo único que deseo, es que el sea feliz-_ se dijo así mismo tratando de calmar su impotencia y las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-

El verdadero lider de Akatsuki se dio cuenta de que valía mas la felicidad del rubio de mirada coqueta que la suya propia.

Pronto se alejó de la habitación donde dos verdaderos artistas, hacían lo que saben hacer mejor… crear _Arte._

_Dos rojas lenguas de fuego que a un mismo tronco  
enlazadas, se aproximan, y al besarse forman una  
sola llama,_

Dos notas que del laúd a un tiempo la mano  
arranca, y en el espacio se encuentran y  
armoniosas se abrazan,

Dos olas que vienen juntas a morir sobre una  
playa, y al romper se coronan con un penacho de  
plata,

Dos jirones de vapor que del lago se levantan, y  
al reunirse en el cielo forman una nube blanca,

Dos ideas que a la par brotan, dos besos que a  
un tiempo estallan, dos ecos que se confunden...,  
estas son nuestras dos almas.

_Gustavo Adolfo Becquer._


End file.
